1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental light, and more particularly to an ornamental light with tassels attached to an outer surface of the ornamental light to reflect the light from the ornamental light and to increase decorative effect from the color of the tassel.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ornamental light normally has a tube-like body and light bulbs received in the body. The operator is then able to use the body to form any shape as required. To strengthen the rigidity of the ornamental light, a frame having a shape the same as that of the ornamental light is used and is securely engaged with the ornamental light. Therefore, when the light bulbs in the body are lit, the ornamental light is able to present a figure with the contour illuminated accordingly.
Having a figure hanging in the air, on the door etc. is very dull and conventional but due to the lack of a novel alternative, people have used this kind of ornamental light to increase the festival atmosphere for years. Therefore, how to really increase the joyful touch to the surroundings by novel illumination has been a long unfulfilled problem.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved ornamental light to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved ornamental light which is able to reflect light from the ornamental light, but also to increase a colorful effect.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the ornamental light of the present invention has a translucent body with light bulbs (or light emitting diodes, LEDs) received in the translucent body, a frame with a shape the same as that of the translucent body and tassels wrapped around the translucent body and the frame so that when the ornamental light is lit, the light is able to penetrate through the translucent body and be reflected outwards by the tassels. Because of the color of the tassels, when the light is reflected, the reflected light beam is colorful.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.